Sprawa się rypła
by bagiennypotworek
Summary: Voldemort utknął w swojej nastoletniej postaci. Starając się nie wydać swojej prawdziwej tożsamości, musi przetrwać naukę w Hogwarcie, zanim powróci jego moc, oraz nie zwariować, gdy zmuszony jest codziennie mijać żywego (niestety!) Wybrańca na szkolnych korytarzach. Tego tekstu nie należny traktować poważnie.
1. Szczurzy problem

Kiedyś przysięgłam sobie, ze nigdy nie wezmę się za pisanie czegoś dłuższego, ale zbyt mocno ciągnie mnie na ciemną stronę mocy, dlatego zjawiam się tu z moim pierwszym, długim opowiadaniem. Mam nadzieję, że komuś się spodoba.

Wybaczcie, ale nie posiadam bety. Niech Merlin ma w opiece wasze oczy, bo moje błędy potrafią ranić O.O

* * *

1.

Węże miały bardzo proste zasady. Jeśli je przestrzegałeś- żyłeś, jeśli wolałeś sam decydować- niechybnie ginąłeś uderzony kijem przez człowieka, bądź wykrwawiałeś się od ran zadawanych przez ptasie pazury.

Ogólnie przetrwanie wcale nie było znowu takie trudne.

Nagini znała te wszystkie recepty na długie życie. Jej matka była bardzo mądrą wężycą i oczywiście wszystkie mądrości przekazała swym dzieciom, dopóki nie porzuciła ich kilka minut po wykluciu z jaj, zostawiając je na pastwę losu. Nagini może nie była najmądrzejsza z całego, liczącego sto osobników miotu, jednak najuważniej słuchała rad rodzicielki, dzięki czemu przeżyła jako jedyna, w przeciwieństwie do swoich okropnych sióstr i braci, żywcem pożartych przez wszelkiej maści krwiożercze bestie. Bo cały sekret polegał na słuchaniu. Więc słuchała. Słuchała wszystko- od szumu wiatru, po burczenie silników; od pluskania strumyka, po szczekania stróżujących psów. Poznała każdy dźwięk tworzony przez naturę i każdy odgłos spowodowany ludzkimi wynalazkami. Potrafiła rozeznać co jest dobre, a co niebezpieczne; na co należało polować, a co powinno się omijać z daleka. Aż pewnego dnia, wśród wszechobecnych szumów usłyszała coś jeszcze, coś kompletnie nieznanego, co przykuło jej uwagę, i tego pięknego dnia poznała obrzydliwą, owłosioną kreaturę...która mówiła jej językiem. I Nagini słuchała już tylko głosu tej ludzkiej istoty, znającej mowę węży. A kiedy jej Pan miał już nową, jednak niezwykle słabą postać, gdy powrócił po latach rozłąki, Nagini zaczęła również widzieć. To co widziała, bardzo nie przypadło jej do gustu.

Jej mądra matka nauczyła ją, że szczury są złe. Jeden szczur, którego można zjeść jest dobry, ale kiedy w twoim legowisku pojawia się ich kilka, wtedy należy spodziewać się rebelii! Bo szczury nie były tylko jedzeniem. Te paskudne gryzonie były również drapieżnikami, a skoro nie bały się podejść blisko węża, oznaczało to, że wąż był już zbyt słaby, by wzbudzać postrach. Nagini nigdy nie chciała zostać słabym wężem. Nic więc dziwnego, że zaczęła się niepokoić, kiedy wylegując się przy kominku posiadłości jej Pana, już drugi raz tego dnia zobaczyła szczura.

Na początku nie wyczuła żadnego podstępu. Spokojnie leżała zwinięta w kłębek przy fotelu swego Pana, gdy usłyszała ciche stukania drobnych pazurków. Dźwięk powoli się nasilał, aż zza starej komody wylazł liniejący paskudnik, który gdy tylko ją dostrzegł, uciekł w popłochu. Nie było żadnych niepokojących oznak, dlatego nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Po posiadłości biegał szczur? Trudno, zapoluje na niego później. Niestety później przyszło wcześniej, niż się spodziewała.

Było późne popołudnie: jej wciąż słaby Pan odpoczywał w swojej sypialni, więc nie licząc jego obecności, była kompletnie sama w ogromnej rezydencji, którą od miesiąca traktowała jako swoje terytorium. Dookoła była tylko przyjemna cisza, pozbawiona brzydkich głosów dwóch małopoludów służących jej Panu. W kominku wciąż palił się ogień, ogrzewający każdą łuskę pokrywającą jej gibkie ciało, więc Nagini była szczęśliwa. Dopóki paskudny szczur nie przemknął kilka cali od jej nosa! Taki brak szacunku ją rozwścieczył. Mimo że była najedzona, ruszyła w pościg po niekończących się korytarzach. Była wybitnym myśliwym, wprawionym w tego typu zabawy, niestety nic nie udało jej się złapać. Zapamiętała, że następnym razem, gdy spotka tego szczura, da mu niezapomnianą lekcję pokory. Jednak gdzieś na krańcu jej umysłu pojawiło się dawno usłyszana przestroga matki i okropna myśl, że jeśli trzeci raz spotka dziś szczura, to nie będzie dobry dzień dla węża.

Oczywiście trzeci raz musiał się wydarzyć. A dokładniej w nocy, tego samego letniego dnia.

Nagini spokojnie pełzła przez wysokie trawy zdziczałego trawnika, gdy z zarośli wyskoczył całkowicie przerażony czymś szczur. Intuicja podpowiedziała jej, że to nie jej widok podziałał tak na gryzonia, że brzydkie stworzenie uciekało przed czymś groźniejszym niż ona sama, ale kto by się tym przejmował, gdy jedzenie samo cisnęło się do paszczy? Wysuniętym językiem, delikatnie głaszczącym powietrze, wyczuła strach szczura- woń zwierzęcia była nim przesiąknięta, a małe serduszko gryzonia biło tak szybko, że przez chwilę myślała, że ma przed sobą zagubione pisklę. Ten wspaniały zapach wyzywająco podrażnił jej drapieżny instynkt. Czemuś takiemu nie mogła się oprzeć!

Nim szczur w ogóle ją zauważył, Nagini już wbijała swe kły w jego ciałko, wpuszczając w nie ogromną ilość zabójczego jadu. Jej zdobycz nie była zbyt pożywna, ale smakowała naprawdę dobrze. Prawie jak człowiek! Posiłek ją usatysfakcjonował, mimo że po kilku sekundach poczuła nieprzyjemne rozdymanie wewnątrz jej żołądka. Cóż, obżarstwo nigdy nie było zdrowe.

Powoli zaczęła sunąć w stronę rezydencji, jednak z minuty na minutę pełzło jej się coraz ciężej. Czuła, że jej masa się zwiększa, aż dotarła do granicy, gdy Nagini z trudem mogła przesunąć się choć o milimetr. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie czuła. Już nie raz przesadzała z jedzeniem, ale jeszcze nigdy nie miała problemów z poruszaniem!

Z jej pamięci ponownie wyłoniło się wspomnienie matki i jej ostrzeżenie.

Po kilku godzinach udało jej się dotrzeć pod drzwi sypialni Pana, który o tej porze musiał już spać, regenerując swoje siły. Normalnie nie odważyłaby się mu przeszkadzać, nawet jeśli jego gniew nigdy bezpośrednio w nią nie uderzył, lecz tym razem miała zbyt złe przeczucie, by czekać do rana na spotkanie z Panem.

Ostatkiem sił naparła na drewnianą przeszkodę, która niechętnie wpuściła ją do środka. Była czwarta w nocy, więc letnie promienie wschodzącego słońca zdążyły wedrzeć się do sypialni Pana, oświetlając pokój pomarańczowym światłem. Niby wszystko było takie samo jak zawsze, ale coś tu się nie zgadzało. Rozejrzała się dookoła, badając otoczenie językiem. Taak, coś tu było bardzo nie w porządku!

Spojrzała na puste łóżko Pana. Przez kilka sekund smakowała bijący od niego zapach, lecz pościel pozbawiona była świeżej woni ciała, jakby jej Pan nie spędził w nim tej nocy...Za to wyczuła coś innego. Ludzki zapach, podobny do zapachu jej Pana, ale również tak kompletnie inny, że Nagini sama już nie wiedziała, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć.

Czując ból w każdym fragmencie swego długiego- i okropnie nadętego!- ciała, zbliżyła się do legowiska Pana. Im bliżej była, tym lepiej wyczuwała ciepło bijące zza łóżka oraz spokojne uderzenia serca, rozlewającego krew po ciele jakiegoś śmiertelnika, który miał czelność pachnieć podobnie do jej pięknego Pana!

Po dwudziestej próbie nareszcie udało jej się wgramolić na łóżko i sunąc po śliskiej pościeli, pokonała całą szerokość legowiska. Bardzo ostrożnie wychyliła łeb za krawędź mebla...i przez bardzo długą chwilę nie wiedziała czego właściwie jest świadkiem.

Kilka cali pod nią dojrzała ciemną kępę ludzkiej sierści, nazywanej włosami. Gdzieś tam niżej znajdowała się reszta ciała, która nieznacznie drżała przy każdym dźwięku, wydawanym przez ludzką istotę. Człowiek- niewątpliwie osobnik płci męskiej, co Nagini wyczuła po ilości buzującego w nim testosteronu- siedział oparty o łóżko, ubrany w szatę jej Pana, wciąż lepką od mieszanki, którą karmiony był jej Pan, i w lewej dłoni trzymał cisową różdżkę jej Pana, i kiedy odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Nagini, miał czerwone oczy jej Pana, i brzydką twarz jej Pana, taką, jaką miał jej Pan, gdy był jeszcze ludzkim szczenięciem i na całe dziesięć miesięcy znikał w Hogwarcie, by tam uczyć się magii, i...na łuskę Bazyliszka, miał nawet fragment mocy jej Pana!

Parszywy złodziej! Chciał ukraść tożsamość jej Pana!

Nagini już chciała wgryźć się w paskudną twarz sobowtóra, kiedy człowiek odezwał się w mowie węży, tak dobrze znanym jej głosem:

- _Czy ty widzisz co ten szczur mi zrobił, moja droga? Kiedy go znajdę- a przysięgam, że znajdę- wyrwę mu każdy narząd..._ -człowiek wysyczał wściekle, a temperatura jego ciała podskoczyła o kilka stopni z zdenerwowania, przez co cała jego sylwetka w oczach węża była czerwieńsza od barwy krwi.- Parszywiec! Sądził, że mnie zabił, ale ja tak łatwo nie dam się zniszczyć!

Człowiek wstał z podłogi, a następnie podszedł do ogromnego okna wychodzącego na zapuszczony ogród, w którym Nagini uwielbiała polować na nieostrożne zwierzęta. Wężyca uważnie mu się przyjrzała: Był wysoki, szczupły, owłosiony, blady...no po prostu był kopią jej Pana sprzed pięćdziesięciu lat!

- _Nie martw się, moja droga. Gdy tylko odzyskam swoją potęgę, będziesz miała udział w mojej zemście._

Mężczyzna zwrócił się w jej kierunku, uśmiechając się drapieżnie. Jego iskrzące, czerwone oczy spojrzały prosto na nią, prześlizgując się po jej nabrzmiałym cielsku...i wtedy jego twarz stała się jeszcze bledsza i wykrzywiona w grymasie wściekłości.

- _Cholera, Nagini, czy ty zżarłaś Glizdogona?!_ \- krzyknął, patrząc na jej tyłów, komicznie układający się w sylwetkę pożartego animaga, którego truchło powróciło do swojej ludzkiej postaci. _\- No i jak ja się teraz dowiem co mi podał?!_

Wężyca schowała głowę w fałdzie pościeli, kryjąc się przed świdrującym spojrzeniem i wyraźnym niezadowoleniem bijącym z głosu jej Pana.

Jej matka miała rację: jeden szczur był dobry, ale trzy gryzonie zapowiadały pecha.


	2. Nocna wizja

Niestety, i tym razem bez bety.

* * *

2.

To nie był zwykły sen-Harry z łatwością potrafił wyczuć subtelną różnicę pomiędzy nocnymi marzeniami, a obecnym stanem, który z jakiegoś powodu doświadczał już drugi raz w ciągu tych wakacji.

Harry zdecydowanie nie rozumiał natury tej rzeczy, ale nawet on nie był tak głupi, by nie wiedzieć, co się działo. A działo się coś strasznego. Wtedy też to czuł: najpierw wchodził coraz głębiej w swoją podświadomość, aż nagle pojawiała się nieprzyjemna myśl, że wcale nie jest sam w swojej głowie, i gdy tylko to dostrzegał, jakaś siła opanowywała jego umysł, łącząc go...z Voldemortem, no bo jakżeby inaczej- Harry miał zawsze pecha, więc byłby idiotą, gdyby spodziewał się połączenia z jakąś miłą osobą.

I teraz działo się to samo.

Pierwszą oznaką na to, że został brutalnie wyszarpany ze swojego snu i przeniesiony do umysłu Voldemorta było pieczenie blizny, której nawet nie mógł rozmasować, sparaliżowany strachem przed tym, co znowu zobaczy. Ból nigdy nie trwał długo, a przynajmniej do momentu, gdy Harry w końcu się poddawał i już dłużej nie walczył z połączeniem. Wtedy to pojawiał się przed nim rozmazany obraz, jakby patrzał na świat bez swoich okularów, ale to również nie trwało długo, gdyż po kilku mrugnięciach jego oczy przyzwyczajały się do niecodziennej sytuacji- bądź co bądź współpraca z gałkami ocznymi największego czarnoksiężnika w dziejach historii, musiało być ogromnym szokiem dla niewinnych oczu Pottera.

Harry nie rozumiał wizji, w którą został wrzucony. Znajdował się w okropnie zapuszczonej, mugolskiej sypialni (a przynajmniej tak wydedukował, nie widząc w wystroju pokoju żadnych magicznych przyrządów). Pośrodku pomieszczenia stało małżeńskie łoże, oświetlone blaskiem księżyca, wpadającym przez ogromne, otwarte na całą szerokość okno. Na jasnej pościeli leżało długie cielsko węża(Harry dałby sobie głowę uciąć, że liczyło co najmniej dwanaście stóp długości!), który bezskutecznie próbował odpełznąć od Harry'ego- a raczej Voldemorta- z powodu, no cóż, ewidentnie połkniętego w całości człowieka. Potter dokładnie widział każdy szczegół ciała pożartego nieszczęśnika!

- _Nagini, powtarzam ci ostatni raz: wypij to!_ \- wysyczał żądająco-rozkazującym tonem, machając przed nosem węża ciemną buteleczką. Harry nie miał dużego pola manewru, gdyż nie mógł wpływać na ruchy ciała Voldemorta, ale kątem oka dostrzegł etykietkę, przyklejoną do szkła: "olej rycynowy", głosił napis i Potterowi od razu przypomniał się poranek, gdy Dudley miał problem z wypróżnianiem i ciotka Petunia postanowiła wspomóc go nieinwazyjnymi sposobami.

Wężyca wystawiła ostrzegawczo kły, kiedy blada dłoń Voldemorta zbyt blisko znalazła się jej głowy.

- _Nagini..._ \- Szept Voldemorta brzmiał niezwykle słodko, gdy zniżył się na wysokość oczu węża. Oczywiście to był podstęp. Harry czuł gniew czarnoksiężnika, który teraz był również i jego gniewem.- _...miła pani w aptece przyrzekła mi, że to wcale nie jest takie obrzydliwe. No dalej, wypij to._

- _Nagini nie będzie piła obrzydliwych, mugolskich specyfików!_

Z gardła czarnoksiężnika wydobył się wściekły warkot, przypominający ryknięcie lwa.

- _Nagini, musisz mi go zwrócić!_ \- warknął, waląc pięścią w tapczan, z którego uniosły się pyłki kurzu.

- _Nagini nic nie będzie zwracała! Nagini jest wężem, a węże nie oddają tego, co już zjadły!_

- _Nagini, załatwmy to jak dwoje rozsądnych ludzi..._ \- Voldemort westchnął, siadając obok węża. Harry musiał przyznać, że łóżko było niezwykle wygodne, nie takie jak to, na którym zmuszony był spać w domu wujostwa.- _... Jak mężczyźni. Ty wyplujesz truchło tego parszywca, a ja wspaniałomyślnie wybaczę ci wcześniejsze sprzeciwy i nie zrobię z ciebie wężowego dywanika._

Wąż spojrzał na niego, ze łzami w oczach.

- _Pan nie kocha Nagini!_ \- wężyca wysyczała, teraz już na dobre tonąc w łzach.- _Nagini nic nie znaczy dla Pana!_

Voldemort zmrużył oczy, posyłając jej lodowate spojrzenie, które mogłoby zatrzymać bicie serca każdego idioty, który ośmieliłby się doprowadzić go do takiego poziomu furii. Harry naprawdę zaczął żałować biednego węża.

- _Na różdżkę Salazara, wypij to!_ \- Czarnoksieżnik rzucił się na gada, przyszpilając go do tapczanu. Gibkie ciało wiło się pod ciężarem mężczyzny, lecz osłabiona trawieniem wężyca nie miała szans ze wściekłym Voldemortem. - _Oddawaj Glizdogona, ty niegodziwa bestio!_

Nagini zaczęła wrzeszczeć, przerywając krzyk tylko wtedy, gdy buteleczka z olejem zbyt blisko znajdowała się jej paszczy.

- _Mordują! Mordują!_ \- zaczęła jeszcze raz, gdy udało jej się wytrącić specyfik z rąk czarnoksiężnika. _-Oprawca! Nagini wyjedzie do Brazylii i niegodziwy Pan będzie sam i wtedy poczuje, jak bardzo brakuje mu Nagini! Ale Nagini nie wróci!_

- _Nie stać cię na bilet...z resztą jak zamierzasz się tam udać? Nie uda ci się tam dopełznąć, bo sama nie pokonasz mórz i oceanów, a do żadnego transportu cię nie wpuszczą. Sama widzisz- jesteś skazana na moją łaskę. A teraz otwieraj paszczę!_

Szczęka węża zacisnęła się w uporze, nie dając się rozewrzeć. Gniew Voldemorta dosięgał już wyżyn.

-Dobra, zrobimy to innym sposobem- wysapał, ześlizgując się z ogromnego cielska. Przez chwilę mężczyzna leżał na łóżku, wyrównując oddech i uważnie obserwowany przez podejrzliwego gada. Kiedy jego oddech był już spokojny, a wściekłość przerodziła się w rezygnację, spojrzał w oczy Nagini, gotowy się targować. - _Jeśli go wyplujesz...pozwolę ci zjeść mugolskie dziecko._

Wężyca poderwała trójkątną głowę ze śliskiej pościeli i z uśmiechem otarła język o policzek Pana.

- _Nagini z największą chęcią spełni prośbę Pana!_

Harry jeszcze poczuł niewielką radość, rodzącą się w Voldemorcie, po usłyszeniu zgody węża, gdy nagle obudził się w swoim pokoju na Privet Drive 4. Jego blizna na czole bolała, choć nie był to ból tak silny jak za pierwszym razem, dlatego rozcierał ją przez kilka minut, próbując przypomnieć sobie każdy szczegół wizji. Chyba wizji. To co widział, było tak surrealistyczne, głupie i pozbawione strasznego mroku, który zawsze towarzyszył osobie Voldemorta, że Potter od razu odsunął od siebie myśl, że ponownie połączył się z czarnoksieżnikiem. Nie, to nie była kolejna wizja, tylko sen. To musiał być sen.

Harry jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie śnił takich absurdów. Nie wiedział tylko, że to wszystko działo się naprawdę.

oooo

Voldemort obserwował ze znużeniem jak Nagini z marnym skutkiem próbuje zwymiotować trupa animaga, który z godziny na godzinę był coraz skuteczniej rozkładany przez kwasy jej żołądka, a to nie oznaczało nic dobrego dla czarnoksiężnika- jeśli chciał dowiedzieć się, co podał mu Glizdogon, potrzebował jego nienaruszony mózg, żeby odczytać ostatnie wspomnienia nieboszczyka. Każde uszkodzenie delikatnej tkanki mózgu zwiększało prawdopodobieństwo niepowodzenia zaklęcia...którego z resztą najprawdopodobniej nie był w stanie rzucić, bo jego moc po prostu wyparowała. A tak dokładniej to skumulowała się w jednym miejscu jego rdzenia magicznego i nie chciała wypełnić całej jego długości, przez co pozbawiony był możliwości użycia czarów.

To go niepokoiło.

Bez magii jego wielkie plany nie mogły zostać zrealizowane, gdyż bez niej był tylko nastoletnią kopią samego siebie...a raczej swoją charłaczą alternatywą, bo w przeszłości, jako nastolatek, wcale nie był znowu nikim. Nie wiedział czy i kiedy jego magia powróci. Niby wciąż znajdywała się w jego ciele, ale nie rozumiał jej postępowania. Dlaczego się skryła?

Miał kilka teorii, bardziej i mniej prawdopodobnych, i jak na razie tylko jedna odpowiedź wydawała mu się oczywista: utrata zdolności magicznych musiała być spowodowana szokiem rdzenia na szybki wzrost ciała. Jego magia nie miała po prostu czasu na dostosowanie się do nowego naczynia, gdyż w naturze ciało czarodzieja latami przemienia się z niemowlęcia w dorosłą wersję, a on przeżył ten kilkunastoletni okres dojrzewania w przeciągu kilku minut. Oczywiście Voldemort wolał to ciało od bezsilnego wraku, którym stał się po nieszczęsnej, październikowej nocy w Dolinie Godfryka, trzynaście lat temu, ale również wolał ciało z możliwością używania magii. Był w końcu czarnoksiężnikiem!

Nagini po raz kolejny czknęła ciężko, po wypiciu dwudziestej buteleczki z olejem rycynowym.

- _Nawet nie waż mi się tu teraz biadolić: skoro dałaś radę go połknąć, to teraz dasz radę go zwrócić_ \- warknął, widząc, że chciała coś powiedzieć. Cała ta sytuacja nie miałaby miejsca, gdyby choć przez chwilę go słuchała i raczyła zrozumieć różnicę pomiędzy szczurem a animagicznym szczurem, co tłumaczył jej, gdy Glizdogon zaczął się nim opiekować.

Przez ciało wężycy przeszły kolejne skurcze, zapowiadające wymioty. Świetnie, pójdzie szybciej niż wcześniej szacował.

Nagini zaczęła coś mamrotać o brutalnych czarnoksiężnikach, gdy nagle przez otwarte okno wleciała jarzębata sowa, kurczowo ściskająca w dziobie purpurową kopertę. Voldemort zmarszczył brwi. Zdecydowanie żaden list nie powinien być tu dostarczony. Jeśli ten idiota Barty chciał się w ten sposób z nim skontaktować...Nagini wzdrygnęła się, gdy zobaczyła żądzę mordu w jego oczach.

-Otaczają mnie sami idioci-wymamrotał, podchodząc do sowy, która z ciekawością przyglądała mu się z parapetu.

Wyrwał list z dzioba sowy i rozerwał go niecierpliwie, przygotowując się na najgorsze wieści od swojego sługi...jednak jego zapał od razu zniknął, gdy zobaczył logo Ministerstwa Magii na samej górze papieru. O Merlinie...

Nagini położyła łeb na jego kolanie, gdy czytał kolejne, pompatyczne słowa jakieś ministerialnej urzędniczki.

- _Nagini..._ \- szepnął, czując jak siły opuszczają całe jego ciało.- _Musimy natychmiast uciekać._

* * *

Tak, jestem świadoma, że węże nie płaczą i że Voldemort nie był takim idiotą, na jakiego charakteryzuję go w tym opowiadaniu. Ale przecież ostrzegałam w opisie, żeby nie brać tego tekstu na poważnie :)


	3. Witaj, Hogwarcie!

_hulk12 i Guest_ jesteście cudowni/ cudowne. Wasze komentarze dodały mi siły do pisania _._

Jak zwykle bez bety. :(

* * *

3.

-Czy to prawda, Albusie? Plotki są prawdziwe?- zapytała, bez zaproszenia wpraszając się do gabinetu dyrektora.

Albus spojrzał na nią znad swoich okularów połówek. Jego zwyczajowo ciepłe, niebieskie oczy, pozbawione były wesołych błysków.

-Obawiam się, że tak- wyszeptał.

Minerwa opadła na jeden z foteli, przysuniętych do palącego się kominka. Naprawdę miała nadzieję, że usłyszane przez nią plotki były chorym wymysłem znudzonych istnieniem portretów dawnych dyrektorów.

-I chcą go wysłać tutaj, do Hogwartu? Przecież to jakiś absurd! Potter i Riddle w tej samej szkole?

Dumbledore wstał od zawalonego papierami biurka i zajął miejsce obok niej. W ciepłym świetle ognia dopiero teraz zauważyła niezdrowe cienie pod jego oczami. A więc to naprawdę nie były banialuki...

-Wiem, że to przerażająca perspektywa, Minerwo, ale uwierz mi, tak będzie lepiej- odpowiedział, delikatnie przeczesując palcami swoją długą brodę. McGonagall znała ten nerwowy ruch, więc zaczęła się poważnie zastanawiać, jaka prawda dodatkowo musiała się kryć za tym wszystkim, skoro Albus tak bardzo był zaniepokojony.

Ten rok nie był dobry. Najpierw Ministerstwo wyskoczyło z pomysłem Turnieju Trójmagicznego, a teraz to!

-Ależ, Albusie, jak możesz tak mówić! To musi być podstęp...- Nawet nie potrafiła dokończyć tego zdania. Trzy ostatnie lata wystarczająco wskazywały, kto mógł w tym wszystkim maczać palce.

-Moja droga, sądzę, że tym razem los nam sprzyja.

Spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na mężczyznę. Czy on mówił poważnie?!

-Raczej sobie z nas drwi!- zaoponowała, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc toku myślenia dyrektora. Gdyby nie znała go tak dobrze, pomyślałaby, że starość rzeczywiście zaczęła mieszać mu w głowie.

-Wręcz przeciwnie.-Uśmiechnął się, patrząc prosto w jej oczy z taką intensywnością, że szczerze zaczęła wierzyć w jego słowa...dopóki nie mrugnęła. Wtedy uczucie ulgi się zachwiało, a sprzed jej oczu spadła kurtyna pięknej ułudy i ukazała się beznadziejność całej tej sytuacji. Ah, ten Albus i jego umysłowe sztuczki...

Dumbledore zamrugał głupkowato, gdy wyrwała się spod jego uroku, po czym westchnął, kapitulując.

-Mamy szczęście, że udało nam się dowiedzieć o istnieniu tego chłopca- zaczął, ponownie kierując wzrok w stronę kominka.- Voldemort nie był głupcem, Minerwo. Zawsze obawiałem się, że do jego pokonania brakuje mi części układanki i teraz wiem, że miałem rację. Pan Riddle jest odpowiedzią.

-Co mam przez to rozumieć, Albusie?

-Voldemortowi udało się oszukać śmierć, to prawda, ale żeby powrócić do życia, potrzeba czegoś więcej niż zapewniona nieśmiertelność. Wydaje mi się, a raczej jestem tego całkowicie pewny, że lata temu, kiedy jego moc nas przewyższała, Voldemort wykonał niespodziewany krok, który miał zapewnić mu powrót do utraconej władzy, gdyby przegrał. Voldemort nas wszystkich przechytrzył.

Gdy zamilkł, zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza. McGonagall czuła na sobie spojrzenie portretów, które z zapartym tchem przysłuchiwały się ich rozmowie.

Albus wstał i podszedł bliżej kominka. Od trawiącego żaru płomieni, dzieliło go tylko kilka cali.

-Spłodził syna, Minerwo- wyszeptał w końcu, nienaturalnie suchym głosem. Cóż, Minerwa znała już tą część, więc nieszczególnie zaszokowała ją ta wiadomość.-Pan Riddle przyszedł na ten świat, żeby w odpowiednim momencie zginąć, aby przywrócić do świata żywych swego ojca.

To już bardziej zrobiło na niej wrażenie...z drugiej strony czego miała spodziewać się po Voldemorcie? Potrafił skierować mordercze zaklęcie na niewinne dziecko, więc zamordowanie własnego potomka w jakimś chorym rytuale bardzo pasowało do sposobu jego działania. Ale co oni mieli z tym wszystkim wspólnego?

Oh, na reszcie zrozumiała...

-Chcesz powiedzieć...-Przełknęła ślinę, gdy poczuła zimny dreszcz przechodzący po jej ciele. Tylko głupiec nie zrozumiałby aluzji.

-Tak- odrzekł, potwierdzając jej najgorsze obawy.- Jeśli młody Tom Riddle trafi w ręce sług Czarnego Pana...Nie możemy do tego dopuścić. Musimy go chronić lepiej niż samego Harry'ego.

oooo

Dziwnie było znowu przekraczać próg Hogwartu, a jeszcze dziwniej było kroczyć w stronę podestu Wielkiej Sali, z uczuciem sentymentu ocieplającym jego serce, o którego istnieniu zapomniał wiele dziesiątek lat temu.

Od dawna nie czuł czegoś takiego. Był szczęśliwy, widząc mury zamku oświetlane światłem gwiazd; był rozczulony, kiedy patrzał na magiczne sklepienie, imitujące niebo na zewnątrz; był podekscytowany, wyczuwając wypełniające to miejsce starożytną magię, pamiętającą założycieli szkoły...i był kompletnie przerażony, gdy uzmysłowił sobie, że pozbawiony możliwości obrony, znajdował się w samym centrum terenu wroga.

Emocje kumulowały się w jego ciele, walcząc o władzę nad umysłem. Nienawidził być nastolatkiem.

Stara czarownica (z trudem powstrzymał wredny uśmieszek, gdy rozpoznał w niej przemądrzałą dziewuchę z Gryffindoru, która w latach jego młodości miała czelność konkurować z nim o najlepsze stopnie) z uwagą mu się przyglądała, gdy podchodził do rozklekotanego stołka, na którym leżała wyświechtana Tiara Przydziału. Z resztą nie była jedyna. Uczniowie Hogwartu patrzeli na niego z ekscytacją, gdyż jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło się przydzielać jakiegoś ucznia w środku października; nauczyciele zerkali na niego z przestrachem, jak gdyby miał zaraz wszystkich pozabijać (co chętnie by zrobił, gdyby mógł korzystać ze swojej mocy), a zagraniczni goście nie spuszczali z niego oczu ciekawi, jak wygląda sławetny Przydział Domów.

Jak on ich wszystkich nienawidził!

Ciemność pozbawiła go zmysłu wzroku, kiedy coś opadło na jego ciemne włosy.

-Znowu ty?!- Usłyszał głos w swojej głowie, gdy Tiara przykryła mu pole widzenia, swoim ogromnym rondem.

-Oboje wiemy, gdzie mam trafić. Załatw to szybko- odpowiedział z niecierpliwością. Na prawdę chciałby już zniknąć tym wszystkim idiotom z oczu, ukrywając się wśród uczniów Slytherinu.

Tiara zarechotała, przyprawiając go o ból głowy (i nudności!) swoją radością. No i co ją tak rozweseliło?

-Do Slytherinu?- zapytała, ponownie rechocząc.-O nie, nie, nie, kochanieńki- powiedziała z trudem panując nad rozbawieniem.- Drugi raz nie popełnię tego samego błędu...Hmmm, gdzie by cię tu...

Voldemort zachłysnął się wdychanym powietrzem, zastanawiając się, czy właśnie się przesłyszał. Był Dziedzicem Slytherina! Gdzie indziej miałby trafić, jeśli nie do Slytherinu?! Przynależność do tego Domu była zapisana w jego krwi!

-Słuchaj, ty stara, zawszona kupo przepoconego materiału...-warknął na głos, na co Wielka Sala zareagowała śmiechem, najwidoczniej wyraźnie słysząc każde jego słowo.

Poczuł okropne gorąco bijące od Tiary. Ojejku, czyżby ją uraził?

Teraz to on rechotał, w ogóle nie czując skruchy.

-Tyyyyy...-sapnęła, po czym zalała jego umysł salwą brzydkich epitetów. Były tak niegodziwe i dokładnie przemyślane, że w przypływie uznania, miał ochotę zacząć bić jej brawo. Nie żeby sam nie potrafił wymyślić takich wyzwisk...-HUFFLEPUFF!

Zamrugał kilka razy, gdy wykrzyknięte przez Tiarę słowo, ogłuszyło go...swoją obrzydliwością. Niszczący słuch wrzask jeszcze by przeżył, ale nawet w najgorszych koszmarach nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że zostanie przydzielony...O niegodziwy Slytherinie, zapewne właśnie przewracasz się w swoim grobie.

-Co? Jak śmiesz?!- zawołał, zrywając ją ze swojej głowy. -Żądam ponownego przydziału!- warknął do McGonagall, próbującej odebrać mu Tiarę, która wciąż natrętnie wykrzykiwała "Hufflepuff!".

Voldemort warknął wściekle, a jego oczy przybrały kolor krwiożerczej czerwieni. Cholerny kapelusz nie był już taki hardy, gdy dorwał go w swoje łapska.

-Panie Riddle, proszę w tej chwili zostawić Tiarę Przydziału..PANIE RIDDLE!


	4. Niegodziwy Puchon

Wow, tyle komentarzy i polubień w przeciągu kilku dni! Naprawdę jesteście fantastycznymi czytelnikami- bez waszego wsparcia utraciłabym pokłady zapału. Bardzo Wam dziękuję za tak pozytywny odbiór mojego opowiadania.

Kilka osób było zaskoczonych przydzieleniem Voldemorta do Hufflepuffu- już odpowiadam dlaczego zdecydowałam się na taki krok! Ja wiem, że przywykliście do osadzania Toma i Harry'ego w jednym Domu (zazwyczaj Potter cofa się w czasie i trafia do Slytherinu, aby być bliżej swego wroga), bo taka decyzja autora ma wiele zalet -między innymi duże szanse na występowanie yaoistycznych świństewek w dormitorium i pod wspólnymi prysznicami ;) -ale pragnę przypomnieć, że nasz słodki Wybraniec ma dopiero czternaście (!) lat, więc na coś więcej niż buziaczki i trzymanie się za rączki, trzeba trochę poczekać. Również chciałam wcisnąć Voldemorta do Hufflepuffu...ponieważ jestem wkurzona podejściem fanów HP do tego Domu i chcę sprostować sposób, w jaki patrzy się na Puchonów!

Jako Puchonka (a przynajmniej tak twierdzi Pottermore) mam sentyment do Domu Borsuka, lecz nie mogę powiedzieć, że lubię go bardziej od pozostałych- dla mnie wszystkie cztery Domy są wspaniałe i żaden nie jest gorszy od drugiego. Może to niektórych zdziwi, ale Hufflepuff także jest wartościowy: tak, tak, zapewne już macie dość tych wszystkich mądrości, które twierdzą, że "Huffepuff jest super!", "Puchoni to nie idioci!" i inne tego typu kwiatki...jednak pozbądźcie się na chwilę uprzedzeń i jeszcze raz przemyślcie cechy, którymi szczycą się wybrankowie Helgi. Czy pracowitość, uczynność, sprawiedliwość, tolerancja, uczciwość, koleżeństwo, lojalność, opanowanie i dokładność naprawdę są takie "głupie" i "bezwartościowe"? Przyjrzyjmy się temu trochę:

1\. Zazwyczaj Puchoni w opowiadaniach są przedstawiani jako skończeni debile...ale czy pracowitość czasem tego nie wyklucza? Nawet najmądrzejsza osoba bez zaglądania do książek oraz systematycznej (no dobra, jakiejkolwiek) nauki będzie tylko bystrym osobnikiem. Puchoni dorównują mądrością Krukonom. Zaskoczeni? Nie wątpię!

2\. Ktoś powie, że Puchoni są strachliwymi melepetami, które boją się własnego cienia...Dobra, masz prawo tak myśleć, no ale ktoś, kto cechuje się opanowaniem...raczej nie robi w portki na widok maleńkiego pająka (wcale nie atakuję tu Rona!). Bez opanowania nie ma odwagi- uwierzcie mi na słowo.

3\. "Puchoni nie robią nic oprócz (i tutaj pojawiają się różne kombinacje: od nic nierobienia, po obżerania się ciastkami)": i tu należy ponownie wspomnieć "pracowitość" oraz "uczynność"- to chyba mówi samo za siebie.

4\. "Puchoni wcale nie są tacy mili, bo byli niedobrzy dla Harry'ego": zgoda, to fakt, którego nie można pominąć, ale może warto przyjrzeć się temu, dlaczego to robili? Na drugim roku Pottera otwarto Komnatę Tajemnic- moim zdaniem Rowling nieszczególnie dobrze opisała nastroje panujące w szkole. Ludzie, po Hogwarcie miała biegać nienazwana bestia, mordująca niewinne dzieci, a Harry pokazał, że może być tym, który nią steruje! Wątpię, ze ktokolwiek zachowałby zimną krew. Jeśli ktoś twierdzi inaczej, najwidoczniej nigdy nie doznał prawdziwego strachu. A w trakcie Turnieju Trójmagicznego? Cedrik Diggory został wybrany na reprezentanta, a Harry...cóż, odebrał mu chwałę. Tutaj zapewne włączył się w Puchonach tryb "lojalności", ale gdy zrozumieli swój błąd, byli dla Pottera mili. Może warto o tym pamiętać?

5\. Tekst piosenki Tiary Przydziału, który mówi, że Helga brała pozostałych, wcale nie oznacza, że ci pozostali byli "gorszego sortu", takimi odpadki magicznego społeczeństwa. To, że ktoś trafił do Hufflepuffu nie jest jednoznaczne z tym, że nie jest odważny, inteligentny, ambitny bądź sprytny- przecież ktoś może posiadać cechy różnych domów, czego przykładem są chociażby tzw. "Hatstalls".

No i teraz najważniejsze: czy Voldemort pasuje do Hufflepuffu? Uważam, że w pewnym stopniu tak. Zapewne to dość szalona koncepcja i zapewne spalicie mnie za to na stosie, ale...Tom Riddle nie osiągnąłby połowy swoich sukcesów, gdyby nie był pracowity (oczywiście to również zasługa ambicji, ale wydaje mi się, że te dwie cechy współpracują razem); gdy coś sobie ubzdurał, był temu cholernie lojalny (chociażby idea czystości krwi); zanim stworzył horkruksy, był wyśmienitym "aktorem", a to dzięki...opanowaniu; jego plany i kolejne ruchy były zawsze przemyślane (dokładność!). A pozostałe cechy? Ok, może nie ma ich wszystkich, ale przecież nie musi! Z resztą, czy kilka wybiórczych wspomnień Dumbledore'a o młodym Riddle'u tworzy nam całą postać Toma? Tak naprawdę poznaliśmy tylko jakiś urywek jego życia.

Więc, jak widzicie, jestem cięta na brak szacunku wobec Hufflepuffu, dlatego w tym opowiadaniu chciałabym go trochę "przerysować", ukazując w krzywym zwierciadle Voldemorta (prawdziwego Ślizgona), Puchonów (te wszystkie pierdołki wymyślane przez autorki), Harry'ego (Gryfona)...a na Krukonów też zapewne znajdę miejsce. I jeśli ktoś nienawidzi/ nie lubi Domu Helgi mam nadzieję, że po tym opowiadaniu zmieni swoje zdanie.

I jeszcze co do rozdziału: pisanie go zajęło mi więcej czasu, ponieważ jest dłuższy od reszty i ogólnie to ciężko mi się go pisało. Walczyłam ze wszystkich sił, żeby jakoś wyglądał, ale i tak nie jestem z niego zadowolona. Również wiem, że trochę w nim biadolę (nie mówię tu o wstępie, który właśnie czytasz), ale zrozumcie, że czasami (czyli przez najbliższe rozdziały) będę musiała wprowadzać taką formę.

A teraz koniec moich biadoleń :)

* * *

Jak zwykle bez bety.

4.

Harry nie wierzył w to, co widział, a przynajmniej nie chciał wierzyć- jakim cudem wszyscy siedzieli spokojnie, gdy w Wielkiej Sali znajdował się syn VOLDEMORTA?! Tom Riddle nie powinien znajdować się w zamku, a już w szczególności nie powinien samopas chodzić po terenie szkoły, gdzie uczyło się tylu mugolaków! Wpuszczenie go do Hogwartu było najgłupszą decyzją podjętą przez dyrektora od czasów przyjęcia na stanowisko nauczyciela Gilderoya Lockharta! Czy tylko Harry potrafił to dostrzec?! A już w szczególności nie potrafił uwierzyć, że Albus Dumbledore, najpotężniejszy znany mu mag, zgodził się na to szaleństwo, podporządkowując się nakazom Ministerstwa Magii!

Tiara Przydziału została odebrana (a raczej siłą wyrwana) Riddle'owi, zanim chłopak porządnie ją uszkodził. Gryfon nawet z daleka mógł dostrzec ślady przypalenia na pradawnym artefakcie, dawniej należącym do samego Godfryka Gryffindora. Syn Voldemorta ledwo został przyjęty jako uczeń, a już zdążył narobić więcej szkód niż Irytek przez wiele lat swego istnienia...czegoś takiego nie potrafili dokonać nawet bliźniacy Weasley. Ale czego Harry mógł spodziewać się po kimś takim, jak Tom Riddle? Raczej niczego dobrego...

Pottera nie obchodził fakt, że z góry oceniał kogoś, kogo wcale a wcale nie znał. Gdy tylko zobaczył tą twarz, tak bardzo podobną do twarzy osoby, która nie raz nawiedzała go koszmarach, w akompaniamencie krzyków Ginny i syku bazyliszka...Jasne dla niego było to, że Tom Riddle nigdy nie powinien się narodzić. Tak dla dobra całej ludzkości, która wystarczająco się nacierpiała, stawiając czoła najpierw Grindewaldowi, a później Voldemortowi. Nikt nie potrzebował do tej kolekcji cholernego nasienia Dziedzica Slytherina! Bo choć Puchon był tylko chłopcem, jego krew była tą samą krwią, która płynęła w żyłach najgroźniejszego mordercy tego wieku.

Rzecz jasna McGonagall uprzedziła Harry'ego o wszystkim kilka dni wcześniej; wyjaśniła, że nim minie tydzień, Tom Riddle, pierworodny syn Lorda Voldemorta, przekroczy próg Hogwartu, jednak żadne słowa nie mogły przygotować go do tego widoku- syn czarnoksiężnika nie był tylko podobny do ojca...chłopak był idealną kopią szesnastoletniej wersji Voldemorta, z którą Harry walczył w Komnacie Tajemnic! Miał te same ciemne oczy, kręcone włosy, bladą skórę i ogromne pokłady arogancji, bijącej z każdej cząstki jego osoby. Był wysoki, przystojny, poruszał się z niebywałą gracją, co niewątpliwie czyniło z niego idealnego następcę Czarnego Pana, czego nie mógł nawet zmienić przydział do najserdeczniejszego Domu w całym Hogwarcie!

Przy stole Hufflepuffu wybuchły głośne okrzyki radości, gdy nowy uczeń był na siłę ciągnięty przez McGonagall w stronę przypisanemu mu Domu. Chłopak wyrywał się, próbował zerwać ze swojej szyi czarno-złoty krawat i wrzeszczał coś o "wielkiej pomyłce", "smrodzie szlam" i "poszczuciu bazyliszka na tych wszystkich idiotów", ale opiekunka Gryffindoru, zaprawiona w boju przez liczne utarczki z Huńcwotami, kolejnymi Weasleyami oraz Irytkiem, wiedziała już, jak ma sobie poradzić z każdym gagatkiem, który nie chciał dostosować się do panujących w szkole zasad- nim Riddle zdążył zaprotestować, siedział już pomiędzy dwiema ślicznie zarumienionymi Puchonkami, zagajany przez najodważniejszych uczniów. Biedni. Nie wiedzieli, że do ich gniazda wrzucono najjadowitszą ze żmij...

Naprawdę nie potrafił w to uwierzyć. Nie mógł, nie chciał i ze wszystkich sił wypierał ze swojego umysłu to, co właśnie widział.

-Czy on nie wygląda jak...-Ron przypatrywał się nowemu, marszcząc piegowate czoło.

A więc Harry nie był jedynym, który to dostrzegł. Chłopak bez wątpienia był najprawdziwszą kopią Voldemorta i Potter miał złe przeczucie, że podobieństwo nie kończyło się tylko na wyglądzie.

Rozmowy trochę przygasły, zniżając się do poziomu zwyczajowych szeptów, jednak Harry był myślami kompletnie w innym miejscu. Powoli przypomniał sobie ten okropny wieczór, kiedy razem z Ronem i Lockhartem zjawili się w łazience Jęczącej Marty. Potrafił przywołać to wspomnienie z niezwykłą precyzją, nie pomijając żadnego szczegółu. Wciąż czuł ten strach, szaleńcze bicie serca, zimno kranu z wyrytym wężem i zapach stęchlizny, ulatniający się z wyrwy pośrodku umywalek...I ogniste włosy jedenastoletniej dziewczynki, tworzące czerwoną aureolę dookoła jej trupio bladej twarzy. W tym obrazie było coś jeszcze- tańczące cienie, ogromne kolumny, pomnik Slytherina, ale to nie one tak bardzo go przerażały; Merlinie, nawet nie czuł strachu na myśl o bazyliszku! To, co zapamiętał jako najgorszy koszmar, nie było legendarnym potworem z Komnaty Tajemnic, lecz przepiękny Ślizgon, o duszy diabła. Ślizgon, który właśnie się ucieleśnił w postaci swego syna, znajdującego się tak niebezpiecznie blisko Harry'ego.

Przeszukał wzrokiem stół Gryffindoru, szukając osoby, która również pamiętała wydarzenia sprzed dwóch lat. Bardzo szybko ją dojrzał. Ginny siedziała pomiędzy bliźniakami, Fredem i George'em, tak przerażająco blada, że serce Pottera ścisnęło się w trwodze o jej zdrowie. Czy nikt o niej nie pomyślał? Czy nikomu spośród nauczycieli nie wpadło do głowy, że pomiędzy uczniami jest dziewczynka, która cudem uniknęła śmierci z rąk Dziedzica Slytherina i teraz musiała stawić czoła widokowi jego wiernej kopii? Harry mógł sobie tylko wyobrażać, jaki potworny strach musiał obudzić się w umyśle Ginny.

Powrócił do obserwowania Riddle'a. Chłopak siedział naburmuszony, co chwilę rzucając współdomownikom mordercze spojrzenia. Puchoni próbowali wciągnąć go do rozmowy, ale potomek Voldemorta nie raczył wypowiedzieć ani jednego słowa.

-To naprawdę syn Sam-Wiesz-Kogo?- Usłyszał szept Rona tuż przy swoim uchu. Sam nie wiedział, co powinien mu odpowiedzieć.

-Daj Harry'emu spokój, Ron.- Hermiona posłała Weasley'owi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, czego Potter nawet nie zauważył, wciąż skupiony na ciemnowłosym chłopaku, uwiezionym pomiędzy rozbawionymi Puchonami.

Riddle wstał od stołu, w ogóle nie ruszając jedzenia, po czym ruszył do wyjścia. Nikt go nie zatrzymywał, gdyż była to zwyczajowa, luźna kolacja, po której uczniowie mieli jeszcze trzy godziny, nim wybijała cisza nocna, a więc mógł ulotnić się, kiedy tylko zechciał, w nikim nie wzbudzając żadnych podejrzeń. Potter wyczuwał złość i rozgoryczenie, które wypełniało chłopaka. Tom szedł stanowczym, szybkim krokiem, w ogóle na nikogo nie patrząc i nie reagując na podekscytowane szepty zauroczonych jego aparycją osób (Harry wyraźnie widział, że do wielbicieli przystojnego chłopaka, nie należały jedynie dziewczęta). Miał wysoko podniesioną głowę, ciemne oczy utkwione w drzwiach Wielkiej Sali...ale nagle się zatrzymał, jakby usłyszał jakiś głos, który nakazał mu przystanąć. Potter z przerażeniem patrzał jak świeżo przydzielony Puchon delikatnie skręca ciało w stronę stołu Gryffindoru, a jego głowa powoli kieruję się w stronę środkowej części sali, gdzie siedział wpatrzony w niego Harry...

Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Gdy Riddle tylko go zauważył, posłał mu najpiękniejszy uśmiech, jaki Gryfon kiedykolwiek widział...Cudowny uśmiech upadłego anioła, obiecujący najgorsze możliwe cierpienie.

Cóż, Harry nie znał drzewa genealogicznego Riddle'ów, ale jednej rzeczy był pewien:

-Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, że jest z nim spokrewniony- odpowiedział. Jego przyjaciele wzdrygnęli się w reakcji na chłód, bijący od jego głosu.

oooo

Kiedy tylko zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi dormitorium chłopców, Nagini wychyliła głowę z kufra, w którym od kilku godzin grzecznie czekała na dogodną chwilę, aby w końcu móc bezpiecznie opuścić kryjówkę. Gdy tylko ujrzał jej ciemne łuski, uczucie ulgi eksplodowało gdzieś w okolicy jego żołądka, a następnie rozlało się po całym ciele, pozwalając mu na rozluźnienie napiętych mięśni. Odkąd przekroczył próg Hogwartu, bał się, że wężyca zostanie mu odebrana, a następnie zniszczona wraz z kawałkiem jego duszy, umieszczonym w gadzie. Zabranie jej ze sobą nie zaliczało się do jego najlepszych pomysłów, ale co innego miał uczynić? Pozwolić jej swobodnie grasować po Anglii i codziennie ze strachem przeglądać Proroka Codziennego w poszukiwaniu artykułów o znalezieniu pupilka Voldemorta? Nie, to było jeszcze gorsze. Z resztą przywiezienie tutaj Nagini jak na razie nie przyniosło mu żadnych negatywnych konsekwencji (no może oprócz wyrzucenia połowy swoich rzeczy, żeby wężyca bez problemu zmieściła się w kufrze). Właściwie to widział same pozytywy. Może w trakcie podróży nie mógł z nią rozmawiać, gdyż był eskortowany przez grupę aurorów i jakiegoś nudnego urzędasa, i może utknął w sidłach Dumbledore'a na najbliższe kilka miesięcy, ale teraz przynajmniej miał pewność, że ten stary głupiec nie był znowu taki sprytny jak go malowano, skoro nie potrafił wychwycić przedarcia się przez bariery Hogwartu ogromnego, jadowitego węża, należącego do czarnoksiężnika. "Wybitnego czarnoksiężnika", dodał w myślach, szerzej podnosząc klapę kufra, aby Nagini mogła swobodnie z niego wyleźć. Oczywiście Voldemort poznał się na swoim byłym nauczycielu transmutacji lata temu, a istnienie kretynizmu Dumbledore'a udowodnił, gdy wdarł się za mury zamku ukryty za turbanem Quirrella, jednak przemycenie węża było niezbitym dowodem na to, że brodaty arogant nie uczył się na własnym błędach. Voldemort był z tego powodu aż nazbyt szczęśliwy.

Wężyca wypełzła ze swojego drewnianego więzienia, z głuchym pluskiem opadając na kamienną posadzkę. Jej ciało powróciło do normalnego kształtu już jakiś czas temu, kiedy w trakcie ich ucieczki przed Ministerstwem przedzierali się przez niewielkie, angielskie lasy (niewielkie w porównaniu do albańskich, za którymi Voldemort marzył z utęsknieniem za każdym razem, gdy jakiś miłośnik leśnych wycieczek przez przypadek odnajdywał ich niezwykle TAJNE obozowisko). Duża dawka wypitych buteleczek z olejem rycynowym, stres oraz ciągły ruch zrobiły swoje- Nagini zwróciła Glizdogona wprost na leśne runo, które stało się grobem parszywego animaga. Voldemort nawet go nie zakopał. Rozłupał czaszkę jakimś kamieniem, a gdy wyciągnął mózg, porzucił truchło, ukrywając je zeschłymi liśćmi przed wścibskimi spojrzeniami. Rzecz jasna nie był idiotą i wiedział, że padlina prędzej czy później zwróci na siebie uwagę dzikiej zwierzyny i pobliskich psów, ale zakrycie zwłok mogło mu dać kilka godzin na ucieczkę, co, gdy nie możesz używać magii, jest sporą ilością czasu.

- _I jak ci minął dzień, moja droga? Mniemam, że podróż należała do przyjemnych_ \- zagaił, kładąc się na łóżku, przy którym postawiono jego kufer.

Szparkowate źrenice węża patrzyły na niego z wyrzutem, gdy przejeżdżał dłonią po narzucie. Na początku był zniesmaczony przydzieleniem go do Hufflepuffu, jednak gdy tylko ujrzał czarny materiał ze złotymi zdobieniami okrywający jego posłanie...bycie Puchonem nawet nie było takie złe. Czerń pasowała do jego urody (i charakteru), dlatego zaczął powoli przyzwyczajać się do nowego położenia.

- _Nagini nie chce wracać do skrzyni. Nagini przysięga, że już więcej nie zje szczura!_ -Wężyca zajęła wolną przestrzeń tuż przy jego nogach, przez co na jednoosobowym łóżku nie było już miejsca na jakikolwiek ruch. Merlinie, zdążył zapomnieć, jakie były maleńkie!

- _Nagini, mówiłem ci, że to nie jest kara_ \- powiedział, przymykając oczy. Może i łóżka swą wielkością nie pozwalały na wyczynowe wygibasy, lecz musiał przyznać, że były cholernie wygodne.- _Masz tam siedzieć, żeby nikt cię nie znalazł._

Gad wydał z siebie dziwny, płaczliwy skrzek, nie godząc się na jego słowa. Voldemort nawet potrafił ją zrozumieć- też trafiłby go szlak, gdyby musiał wysiadywać w niewygodnym kufrze...

Otwarł oczy, kiedy tylko o tym pomyślał. Widok ludzkiego, poskręcanego ciała, ukrytego w skrzyni, zapalił w jego umyśle alarmowe światełko, ale za nic nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, o co chodziło. Czyżby miał objawienie? Może podświadomość mówiła mu, że źle zrobił porzucając Glizdogona w samym sercu lasu? Może powinien wyprawić mu godny pogrzeb, za lata nienagannej służby?

Jego serce zatrzymało się na kilka sekund, kiedy tylko wpadł na taki pomysł. Salazarze, czyżby tracił rozum?! Ledwo został Puchonem i już ciągnęło go w stronę dobroci?! Cholera, szlama, kurza noga i jaja smoka! Był czarnoksiężnikiem! W nim nie było dobroci! Takie głupoty były dobre dla Chłopców-Którzy-Przeżyli, a nie dla Niegodziwych-Tyranów-KTÓRZY-JESZCZE-TROCHĘ-I-BĘDĄ-WŁADAĆ-CAŁYM-ŚWIATEM!

To chyba był początek jakieś poważnej choroby. Nawet na pewno. Czuł, że ma gorączkę...i mroczki przed oczami...i było mu słabo...Co jeśli to było śmiertelne?! To musiało być śmiertelne! Tylko znalazł się w pobliżu Pottera i szczęście tego bachora już zaczęło działaś przeciwko niemu, zarażając go tajemniczą chorobą!

- _Umrę!_ -zawołał, łapiąc się za żołądek. Ktoś musiał go otruć, był tego pewny. A teraz umrze w dormitorium Hufflepuffu jak jakaś zwykła szlama, a Dumbledore pochowa go w niegustownej trumnie, zapewne z wygrawerowanym borsukiem, i wszyscy zaczną śpiewać nad jego grobem obrzydliwie tkliwe pieśni pogrzebowe. No i za co to wszystko?!- _UMRĘ I WSZYSCY BĘDĄ ZA MNĄ PŁAKAĆ! TO POTWORNE! JA NIE CHCĘ NIKOGO NA POGRZEBIE!_ \- zachlipał, kiedy tylko wyobraził sobie znienawidzonego przez siebie starca, ubranego w szatę w pastelowej barwie, oraz rozczochranego Pottera przy jego boku, którzy zjawiliby się na ceremonii w geście triumfu. Ehh, Czarny Pan nie miał łatwego życia, a co dopiero śmierci.

Śliskie cielsko otarło się o jego łydkę, kiedy obrażona wężyca ześlizgiwała się z łóżka.

- _Nagini o to nie dba!_ -zasyczała.- _Gdyby Pan kochał Nagini, znalazłby lepszy sposób na skrywanie Nagini! Pan jest łajdak i menda! Nagini nawet nie będzie chciała zjeść truchła Pana, bo czuje obrzydzenie na samą myśl o tym!_

Nadąsany gad wślizgnął się na łóżko w najdalszym kącie dormitorium, z dala od niego. To było przykre. Nagini była jego jedynym przyjacielem, a teraz, gdy potrzebował pocieszenia, postanowiła opuścić go z powodu jakiejś głupoty. Cholera, przecież umierał-chociaż tylko tak teoretycznie, bo w końcu nie po to męczył się z tworzeniem horksruksów, żeby teraz dać zabić się bakteriom Pottera- no ale to wciąż była śmierć! Z tego wszystkiego zaczął płakać...to znaczy nie płakał, tylko pozbywał się zanieczyszczeń z oczu przy pomocy naturalnego nawodnienia gałek. Tak, to było to.

Wężyca zaczęła się wiercić, próbując wpełznąć pod narzutę, która jak na złość nie chciała współpracować z jej cielskiem.

- _...w sumie Nagini by z chęcią zjadła Pana, bo Nagini jest głodna! Pan zabrał Nagini posiłek! Pan jest zły Pan!_ -Usłyszał jej mamrotania, gdy w końcu udało jej się wsunąć pod żółtą kołdrę (Voldemort mało nie umarł na zawał serca, gdy zobaczył, że pod czarną narzutą znajdowała się kanarkowa pościel w czarno-białe borsuki).

- _Gdyby Nagini była posłusznym wężem, a nie obrzydliwym rebeliantem, buntującym się przeciwko mojemu słowu, wciąż władałbym magią i nie musiałbym trzymać cię w skrzyni!_ -odkrzyknął, rzucając w jej stronę swój skórzany but. Niestety nie trafił- zapewne dlatego nigdy nie chcieli przyjąć go do drużyny quidditcha na pozycję ścigającego.

- _A-a-aaa gdyby..._ -Gad wychylił głowę, patrząc na niego groźnie. Już miała dokończyć zdanie paskudną obrazą, gdy nagle zauważyła proporczyk z godłem Hufflepuffu.- _Czy to kot?_ \- zapytała, nie spuszczając wzroku z wyhaftowanego borsuka.- _Nagini lubi jeść koty! Ale...Nagini myślała, że Wężowy Mag lubił węże..._

Voldemort spojrzał ponuro na godło, zapominając o swych zmartwieniach. No i jak on ma jej to powiedzieć?

- _Cóż, no tak...Slytherin miał fioła na punkcie węży...Ale widzisz...Sprawy nie potoczyły się po mojej myśli. Nie zostałem Ślizgonem_ \- wydukał po kilku sekundach, przyznając się do oczywistej porażki. Po tym wszystkim Nagini niewątpliwie go opuści- nie miał mocy, wyglądał jak fantazja seksualna każdego pederasty i nastolatki, a nie jak przerażający czarnoksiężnik, i właśnie teraz okazało się, że nawet nie potrafił trafić do odpowiedniego Domu. Był beznadziejny.

Wężyca przechyliła lekko głowę w bok, przetwarzając w swoim gadzim móżdżku to, czego się dowiedziała.

- _Oh, Pan Nagini jest tak wspaniały, że przerósł swego przodka i teraz stworzyli dla Pana wyjątkowy Dom!_ \- krzyknęła, radośnie trzęsąc końcówką ogona.- _Pan został Kotołem!_

Voldemort posłał jej zirytowane spojrzenie. O czym ona znowu gada?

- _Po pierwsze, nie wysilaj swojego gadziego móżdżka, bo bardzo źle ci to wychodzi, a po drugie, to nie kot, tylko borsuk, więc jestem..._ -Zaciął się na chwilę, nie mogąc wypowiedzieć ostatniego słowa. Czym on się tak naraził Losowi, że teraz tak bardzo cierpiał?- _...Puchonem_ \- dokończył, wypluwając wyraz, który od tego wieczoru, miał go opisywać. To był koniec świata. Jego świata.

Nagini przypełzła do niego i owinęła się dookoła jego ciała w parodii uścisku.

- _Nagini zawsze wiedziała, że Pan skrywa przyjacielską naturę_ \- wysyczała mu do ucha, czule ocierając się o jego policzek.- _Teraz ludzie będą kochać Pana i Nagini będzie miała więcej przyjaciół! Nagini jest taka dumna z postępów Pana!_

Sapnął zaskoczony jej słowami. Na coś takiego nie mógł pozwolić- ludzie mieli się go bać, a nie go kochać!

- _Jak śmiesz mnie tak obrażać!_ -wrzasnął, odpychając ją od siebie, co było dość trudne, zważywszy na to, że ściśle go oplotła.- _Ja nie mam przyjacielskiej natury!_

Zerwał się z łóżka jak oparzony. No i co on miał teraz począć? Najlepiej byłoby zrobić coś wielkiego, a raczej wielce niegodziwego, bo tylko wtedy wzbudzi w ludziach należyty mu szacunek. Ale jak miał to zrobić bez magii?!

Coś nagle zastukało w zamknięte drzwi, sprawiając, że przypomniał sobie o reszcie Puchonów, z którymi miał od dzisiaj dzielić dormitorium. Nie chciał tego. Nienawidził, gdy ktoś obcy naruszał jego osobistą sferę, a miejsce, gdzie sypiał, bezsprzecznie do niej należało.

-Tom, jesteś tam?

Do jego uszu dotarł chłopięcy głos, ewidentnie w trakcie mutacji. Voldemort skrzywił się na wspomnienie własnego, piszczącego głosu, gdy miał czternaście lat i przechodził okres dojrzewania. To był najbardziej upokarzający okres w całym jego życiu.

Wytarł zapłakane (nawodnione płynem gałek ocznych) policzka, po czy z rozmachem otwarł drzwi. Przed nim ukazała się grupa Puchonów, w różnym wieku, którzy patrzeli na niego z jakąś niezrozumiałą dla niego promiennością.

"Promiennością"? Może to oni byli winni jego złego samopoczucia? Może promieniowali nieznanym nikomu paskudztwem, wywołującym chorobę...a następnie śmierć. Koniecznie musiał to zbadać, jeśli miał spędzić w ich towarzystwie kilka miesięcy (zanim odzyska moc i zamorduje ich wszystkich).

-Czego chcecie?!

-Robimy dla ciebie przyjęcie...- wyjąkał jakiś blondynek, speszony bijącą od niego irytacją.

-Nie jestem zainteresowany.

-Eeee, to może chociaż wpuścisz nas do środka? W Hogwarcie dzielimy dormitorium z innymi osobami ze swojego rocznika, i wiesz, tam są nasze rzeczy, a musimy jeszcze odrobić pracę domową...-zaczął inny, wyższy od swego poprzednika. Miał dzielić dormitorium z takim karłem?! Mowy nie ma! Za jego czasów młodzież była wysoka i elegancka, więc miał wyrobione pewne standardy.

-Domyślam się- odwarknął, na co kilku uczniów nieznacznie się wycofało pod przeciwległą ścianę korytarzyka.

-To możemy wejść?

-NIE!- wrzasnął, zatrzaskując drzwi przed domownikami. Drewno musiało trafić w nos jego rozmówcę, bo usłyszał gruchot łamanej kości i donośny, chłopięcy płacz.

Niegodziwy Slytherinie, dlaczego on musiał trafić do tych idiotów?! Już wolał Gryffindor! Tam przynajmniej mógłby udusić Pottera, bez kłopotania się czyhaniem na Wybrańca, bo miałby go pod nosem...

Ehh, ścieżka życia czarnoksiężnika była wyboista i trudna do stąpania. Szczególnie, gdy rzeczony czarnoksiężnik nie mógł używać swojej mocy.


	5. Pierwsza noc

Tak, wiem, jestem paskudna, bo kazałam Wam tak długo czekać na kolejny rozdział. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie mam tylko tyle, że napisałam go już jakiś czas temu, ale...rozdział miał się skończyć w innym momencie, jednak po długich rozmyślaniach zadecydowałam, że końcową (końcową dla rozdziału) scenę przerzucę do kolejnego, który będzie najkrótszy ze wszystkich, bo raczej nic z elementów historii nie będzie mi pasowało do jego wypełnienia. Kiedy się pojawi? Nie wiem! Raczej nie przekroczę magicznej liczby 30 dni.

Dodatkowo cieszę się z tak pozytywnego odbioru Nagini. Muszę przyznać, że na początku miałam w planach pozostawienie jej jak najdalej od Hogwartu (no wiecie, co za idiota będzie nosił przy sobie swój horkruks?!), ale później doszłam do wniosku, że czasami Voldemort robił tak nielogiczne rzeczy, że raczej wybaczycie mi taką decyzję. I chwała mi za to :D

No i wasze komentarze! Nawet nie wiecie jaką radość sprawia mi nawet najkrótsze, pozostawione przez Was zdanie! Myślałam, że "Sprawa" będzie do kitu, że całe opowiadanie zdobędzie najwyżej pięć komentarzy ( i to zapewne jednej osoby), a tu kilka komentarzy na rozdział! Uśmiecham się za każdym razem, gdy otwieram e-maila z powiadomieniem o waszym odzewie.

 _Wieczna Panna_ twoje komentarze rozwalają system. Śmieję się jak głupia, gdy je czytam!

* * *

5.

Obudziła go...cisza. Niebezpiecznie martwa cisza.

Kiedy zatrzasnął drzwi przed nosem Puchonów i położył się w swoim nowym łóżku nie spodziewał się, że po dniu pełnym wrażeń uśnie w oka mgnieniu niczym niemowlę po wypiciu całej butli mleka. To nie było w jego stylu. Od zawsze miał problemy z zasypianiem, które pogorszyły się po jego wkroczeniu na ścieżkę niegodziwości, a jednak teraz, gdy znajdował się pod krzywym nochalem Dumbledore'a i był narażony na zdemaskowanie, spał snem sprawiedliwego, zakopany w magicznie nagrzewaną kołdrę w rozkoszne borsuki.

Wyczuwał w tym podstęp.

Niby nic nie jadł ani nie pił od kiedy trafił w łapska ministerialnych urzędników, jednak i tak podejrzewał, że jakimś cudem podano mu nasenny specyfik. Po co? Tego nie wiedział. Dlatego tajemnicza cisza wybudziła go z głębokiego snu skuteczniej niż najgłośniejszy z huków.

Gdy otwarł oczy ujrzał nieprzeniknioną ciemność, tak różną od ciemności w lesie, rozpraszanej przez księżyc i gwiazdy, do której przywykł w czasie swojej ucieczki. Czuł przyjemne ciepło, świeży zapach czystej pościeli oraz gładkie łuski Nagini, zawiniętej w kłębek tuż przy jego lewym biodrze. No i ta cisza. Do dormitorium znajdującego się w lochach nie dochodziły odgłosy Zakazanego Lasu ani dźwięki wydawane przez żaby, zamieszkujące Czarne Jezioro. W pomieszczeniu nie było magicznego sufitu dormitorium Slytherinu, w który od czasu do czasu pukały odważne stworzenia, żadnych zegarów, wybijających kolejne godziny, rozgadanych portretów, plotkujących na nieistotne tematy, nawet trzaskającego kominka, rozpalanego przez skrzaty- jednym słowem nie było niczego, co mogło wydawać jakiekolwiek dźwięki. W przeciwieństwie do tygodni spędzonych w tętniącym życiem lesie, gdzie pozbawiony swej magii musiał walczyć z zimnem, wpełzającymi wszędzie robalami, oraz upierdliwymi wycieczkowiczami, noc w dormitorium Hufflepuffu zaliczała się do chwil spędzonych w pełnym luksusie, lecz i tak wolałby zamienić ją na kolejny dzień przedzierania się przez rozcinające jego skórę chaszcze. Tam, otoczony dziką przyrodą, był wolny i mógł swobodnie robić to, na co miał ochotę, natomiast tutaj...nie musiał walczyć o przetrwanie, posiadał zwodnicze uczucie bezpieczeństwa, przez co jego umysł znajdował zbyt wiele czasu na rozmyślenia. Z tego nigdy nic dobrego nie wychodziło. Ostatnio, gdy miał zbyt wiele wolnego czasu i dumał nad swoim życiem, wpadł na genialny pomysł zamordowania rocznego smarkacza Potterów, co zakończyło się końcem triumfu czarnej strony. Teraz zaś znudzony knowaniami rozum zaczął dogadywać się z pełnym sentymentu do Hogwartu sercem, zwracając uwagę na oczywisty fakt braku towarzystwa istot rozumnych, z którymi mógłby przeprowadzić ciekawsze konwersacje niż z Nagini i że pomimo jego upodobania do ciszy oraz samotności, oddałby wszystko za usłyszenie irytującego chrapania Glizdogona, bądź przyjacielskich sprzeczek jego popleczników, mimo że zawsze nienawidził ich niepoważnych głosów. Tak być nie mogło. On, Lord Voldemort, największy z żyjących czarnoksiężników, nie powinien odczuwać takich potrzeb, więc dlaczego samotność przerażała go jeszcze bardziej od obecności Dumbledore'a w zamku? To po prostu musiał być podstęp!

Usiadł na łóżku, zrzucając z siebie kołdrę, odkrywając śpiącego węża. Nagini wysyczała coś przez sen, niezadowolona z nagłej zmiany temperatury, ale nie wybudziła się, wciąż grzana przez ciepłe prześcieradło. Wsuwając gołe stopy do ciepłych bamboszy, wstał z posłania i próbował rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu. Jego oczy powoli przyzwyczajały się do ciemności, stopniowo rozpoznając otaczające go kształty. Puste łóżka Puchonów wyglądały smętnie w mroku nocy, przypominając mu ponure dni w sierocińcu, kiedy chorując na ospę sam znajdował się w izolatce, bądź samotne tygodnie w dormitorium Slytherinu, kiedy wszyscy jego przyjaciele wyjeżdżali na święta do rodzinnych posiadłości, a on wpatrywał się tępo w szklany sufit, przez który druzgotki posyłały mu ironiczne uśmiechy. Na gacie Merlina, naprawdę nie cierpiał być tak żałośnie uczuciowy.

Naburmuszony na cały świat (choć głównie na cholernego Dumbledore'a, bo to on na pewno maczał palce w jego dziwnym samopoczuciu) z powrotem zrzucił ze stóp na posadzkę swoje bambosze, po czym wlazł pod kołdrę. Wybudzona nagłym ruchem Nagini uniosła swój trójkątny łeb, a gdy zaczęła wypytywać go o przyczynę jego złego samopoczucia, złośliwie zrzucił ją na ziemię, wściekły, bo jako jego przyjaciółka, bezbłędnie odgadła, że coś nie daje mu spokoju, a przecież taka głupota jak samotność, nie powinna robić na nim żadnego wrażenia. Przecież nikogo nie potrzebował! Był samowystarczalny, lepszy od całej reszty ludzkości i tak diabelnie inteligentny, że był dla siebie najlepszym towarzystwem, nie wspominając już o nienawiści do świata, podejrzliwej natury, irytacji wywołanej głupotą czarodziei...

Nie wytrzymał. Nim wybiła druga w nocy, wpuścił do środka biwakujących na korytarzyku chłopaków ze swego rocznika, a po kilkunastu minutach, pełnych śmiechów, przebierania w piżamy, szczerych życzeń dobrej nocy, na reszcie usnął przy akompaniamencie spokojnych oddechów Puchonów, rozkoszując się ich wyczuwalną obecnością.

ooooooo

-Myślicie, że zabił już człowieka?

Otwarł gwałtownie oczy, kiedy usłyszał, że ktoś wspomniał o zabijaniu. Przekręcił się na łóżku, odruchowo sięgając pod poduszkę, gdzie zawsze kładł swoją cisową różdżkę, a gdy i tym razem zacisnął palce na jej gładkim drewnie, skierował ją na grupę chłopców, czyhających w nogach jego łóżka. Nie żeby mógł coś nią im zrobić, jednak tym ruchem mógł ich wystraszyć na wystarczająco długo, by podjąć działania zapobiegawcze jego przedwczesnej śmierci.

-Oh, Tom! Jak dobrze, że już się obudziłeś!

Jakiś chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym nie zważając na skierowaną na siebie różdżkę, podszedł do wezgłowia, wciąż coś trajkotając.

-Jestem Ernie- powiedział, wskazując na siebie.-A to Justyn, Paul, Jamie i Steve.

Kierując różdżkę wciąż na kogoś innego, Voldemort zerknął szybko na resztę chłopców, którzy...przerażeni wpatrywali się w jego kufer. Tętno jego serca jeszcze mocniej przyśpieszyło. Hypogryfia noga, czyżby wygrzebali w jego rzeczach mózg Glizdogona?!

Ernie stanął tuż przy nim i powędrował wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem, po czym podrapał się niezręcznie po głowie.

-Ah, no właśnie, chcieliśmy cię obudzić na śniadanie, bo skończy się za pół godziny, a przecież nie jadłeś wczoraj kolacji, więc musisz być okropnie głodny...Ale, kurcze, wąż? Dlaczego nie mówiłeś, że masz węża? Reszta umrze z zazdrości, gdy o tym usłyszą! Nicola Dodworth z piątego roku ma jeża, ale w przeciwieństwie do niego wąż to dopiero coś!

Voldemort spojrzał na niego z wyższością, mimo że chłopiec stał nad nim. Oczywiście, że Nagini to dopiero coś! Potomek Slytherina może mieć tylko stworzenie, które choć w niewielkim stopniu dosięgnie jego wspaniałości!

Nieznacznie uspokoił się, gdy okazało się, że jego sekret pozostał nieodkryty. Wolał nie myśleć co zrobiłby Dumbledore, gdyby dowiedział się o słoju wypełnionym zakonserwowanym mózgiem w kufrze jednego z uczniów...Ucznia, który przez sam wzgląd na swoje "pochodzenie" był śmiertelnie niebezpieczny dla otoczenia (a przynajmniej wolał myśleć, że jego zła sława była tak mocno utrwalona w pamięci magicznego społeczeństwa, że jego reputacja przeszłaby na kolejne pokolenia jego hipotetycznej rodziny).

-Można go pogłaskać?- Usłyszał nieśmiałe zapytanie. Najniższy ze wszystkich zgromadzonych chłopców wpatrywał się w niego niewinnymi, niebieskimi oczami tak intensywnie, że aż go zamurowało. Jego brak odpowiedzi najwidoczniej został uznany za zgodę, gdyż Puchoni przykucnęli przy jego kufrze, wydając z siebie dźwięki zachwytu.

-Dzięki, stary!- zawołał Ernie, czym prędzej dołączając do reszty.

-Nie jestem stary!- warknął, chowając różdżkę, mimo że palce świerzbiły go, by spróbować rzucić zaklęcie. A nuż, widelec uda mu się pozbawić ich głów jednym celnym rzutem.

 _-Cóż to się dzieje? Małe małpoludy podziwiają Nagini?-_ Wężyca uniosła dumnie łeb, prezentując wszystkim swoje jasne podbrzusze. Chłopięce dłonie gładziły jej piękne łuski, czym nagradzała ich zadowolonymi syknięciami.

-Wow, jest genialny!- krzyknął chłopiec, którego imienia nie kojarzył. Genialna Nagini? Zachichotał na samą myśl. Ten durny wąż mało co nie pęknął, bo zeżarł animaga!

-Skądże- odpowiedział, wciąż uśmiechając się z litością.- Jej zdolności umysłowe są raczej przeciętne. Do pięt nie dorównuje Regulusowi. (A/N: Jeśli ktoś nie wie- tu nie chodzi o Regulusa Blacka, tylko o znaczenie słowa. "Regulus" w łacinie oznacza bazyliszka)

Oh, jak on tęsknił za bazyliszkiem ukrytym w Komnacie Tajemnic! To dopiero było rozumne stworzenie- wystarczało tylko o czymś wspomnieć, a on już kojarzył fakty i podporządkowywał się woli czarodzieja.

Spojrzał z niesmakiem na swojego bezmózgiego węża- może będzie mógł zamienić ją na Regulusa? Może znajdzie sposób na zmniejszenie bazyliszka i będzie możliwe noszenie go przy sobie jako pupilka? I...na jaja smoka, nie powinien wspominać o Regulusie.

Zacisnął pięści ze zdenerwowania. Nie posądzał tych podrostków o wysokie ilorazy inteligencji, ale jeśli któremuś uda się skojarzyć go ze Slytherinem...

-"Jej"? Więc to samica?

Odetchnął z ulgą. A więc ma do czynienia z idiotami- zapewne nawet nie zwrócili uwagi na wzmiankę o Regulusie.

Uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, przytakując głową. Miał nadzieję, że rozmowa zboczy z niebezpiecznego tematu, a mógł to osiągnąć tylko dzięki naprowadzeniu ich na inny temat. Niech bałwany zajmą się Nagini, a gdy tylko zapomną o tym, co mu się wymsknęło, znowu będzie wredny, tak jak wcześniej.

-Jest prześliczna!

Wężyca wylazła z kufra, pokazując się w całej okazałości. Puchoni zagwizdali w uznaniu, widząc jej niebywale długie cielsko, co wywołało w nim uczucie samozadowolenia. Jeszcze nigdy nikt nie patrzył z zachwytem na jego węża, dlatego było to dla niego bardzo miłe, nowe doświadczenie. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że Nagini zostanie uznana za coś innego niż maszyna do zabijania.

 _-Co oni mówią?_ \- Wężowe oczka utkwiły na niego spojrzenie, wypełnione niemym pytaniem.- _Czy polubili Nagini? Nagini podzieli się z nimi kotem!_

Voldemort już chciał przetłumaczyć jej ich słowa, gdy nagle się rozmyślił. Nie powinien dopuścić do sytuacji, gdzie jego wężyca przyzwyczai się do innych ludzi. Bądź co bądź była teraz dla niego jedyną obroną, czy to w postaci horkruksa, czy poprzez ostre, wypełnione jadem kły, więc jeśli zaufałaby poza nim jeszcze komuś innemu, mogłaby zostać zniszczona...lub opuścić go, bo dostrzegłaby, że jej pan był tak naprawdę wrednym tyranem niezasługującym na jej lojalność.

 _-Że jesteś brzydka_ \- wysyczał jadowicie z całą siłą, jaka zrodziła się w nim na myśl o utracie swojego pupilka.

Oburzona Nagini wydęła policzka, odsuwając się od Puchonów.

 _-Jak tak można?!_ \- zawołała, sycząc wściekle na każdego, kto śmiał jej dotknąć.- _Nagini niczym się nie podzieli! Chłopięce małpoludy są niemiłe!_

Voldemort przypatrywał się jej z zadowoloną miną. Może i była głupia, jednak dzięki temu łatwiej było nią manipulować. Z Regulusem było w końcu trochę problemów, tak jak wtedy, gdy bazyliszek go nie posłuchał i zabił szlamę tuż przy wejściu do Komnaty Tajemnic, narażając ich na odkrycie.

Nagini sypała wyzwiskami, wystawiając groźnie kły, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie słyszy nic, oprócz jej syków. Zaalarmowany zerknął na Puchonów, którzy patrzyli na niego bladzi z przerażenia, ale za cholerę nie wiedział, co takiego uczynił.

-Coś się stało?- zapytał, już dłużej nie mogąc znieść ich milczenia.

Chłopcy popatrzyli na siebie. Żaden nie chciał być pierwszym, który się odezwie.

-Je-ee-esteś węż-żż-oust-nn-ny?- Głos Ernie'go chwiał się momentami, przypominając mu nieudolną grę Quirrella, jednak i tak nie miał większych problemów ze zrozumieniem pytania.

Szlak by to, co się z nim działo? Zawsze był ostrożny, a teraz robił tak głupie błędy!

No to teraz na pewno go rozpracują- aż takimi idiotami na pewno nie są. Musieliby nie posiadać mózgów, żeby nie połączyć oczywistych faktów...

Chłopcy wybuchnęli nagle śmiechem, całkowicie go zaskakując. Od kiedy to wężoustni byli zabawni? Za jego czasów język wężów wzbudzał strach i podziw czystokrwistych, a przecież to nie było znowu tak bardzo dawno temu!

-Będziesz mógł dogadać się z Potterem!- krzyknął nagle Ernie głosem wyzbytym z jąkania.

No to teraz Voldemort już nic nie rozumiał. Czy coś mu umknęło? Szczycił się swoją inteligencją, więc dlaczego nie rozumiał puenty żartu? No i co miał z tym wszystkim wspólnego pieprzony Potter?!

Nie lubił takich sytuacji. Nie znosił czegoś nie wiedzieć i nie cierpiał, gdy ktoś się z niego śmiał, patrząc mu prosto w oczy!

Uśmiechnął się, kryjąc złość, rozsądzającą go od środka. Poprzysiągł sobie, że się dowie. Może nie w tym momencie, ale pewnego dnia wyciśnie z tych podrostków wszystko, co wyda mu się interesujące, a wtedy zobaczymy, kto będzie śmiał się ostatni.

-Czym ją będziesz karmił?

Blondynek ponownie zwrócił na siebie jego uwagę. Coś w jego błękitnych, lśniących oczach przypominało mu Dumbledore'a, przez co z minuty na minutę nienawidził go coraz mocniej. I jeszcze to pytanie. Czy nikt go nie uczył, że nie wsadza się nosa w nie swoje sprawy? Tym dodatkowo upodabniał się w oczach Voldemorta do cholernego starca.

-Szlamami- warknął, patrząc mu wyzywająco w oczy.-Zacznę od ciebie.

Chłopiec roześmiał się przyjemnym dla ucha śmiechem.

-Jesteś przezabawny, Tom!- odpowiedział, a w Voldemorcie zawrzała krew.

Pierwsze godziny Hogwarcie były katastrofą, ale czego mógł się spodziewać po miejscu zarządzanym przez Dumbledore'a? Na pewno nie pięciogwiazdkowego hotelu dla wszechmocnych tyranów.


	6. Czysta nienawisć

Tak, jestem leniwą małpą i zamiast pisać opowiadanie oglądam głupie filmiki na youtube. Nie mam żadnego usprawiedliwienia na swoje zachowanie. Wybaczcie!

6.

-Tom!

-Tom, nie tak szybko...ledwo nadążamy!

-TOM! Zaczekaj!

Miarowy stukot jego szybkich kroków odbijał się od kamiennych ścian zamku, kiedy szybciej niż rzucone zaklęcie pędził przez lochy, próbując zgubić w gąszczu korytarzy tych puchońskich głupców, którzy od samego rana męczyli go swoją irytującą obecnością, a dokładniej nieustającą radością i nienaturalną uprzejmością, nawet wtedy, kiedy nie wytrzymał i uraczył ich porcją pieprznych wyzwisk. No i jeszcze te ich omamy! Z jakiegoś nieznanego mu powodu tym matołkom wydawało się, że mogą zostać jego przyjaciółmi. PRZYJACIÓŁMI! To po prostu było śmieszne- w całym jego życiu wielu czarodziei próbowało zdobyć jego sympatię, ale żaden nie był takim idiotom, żeby oczekiwać jego przyjaźni. Puchoni naprawdę byli pozbawieni rozumów.

Oraz instynktu samozachowawczego.

Voldemort posłał mordercze spojrzenie grupce zaczerwienionych z wysiłków chłopców, uparcie drepczących mu po piętach. O co im chodziło? Dlaczego tak się na niego uwzięli? Czy wykonywali jakiś chory rozkaz Dumbledore'a? Czyżby stary głupiec kazał im go śledzić, udając jego przyjaciół? Zaśmiał się kiedy o tym pomyślał. Żeby go przechytrzyć wymagane było coś więcej niż banda podrostków, Dumbledore powinien o tym doskonale wiedzieć, w końcu po tylu latach walk poznali się wystarczająco dobrze. A przynajmniej tak zawsze sądził. Albus Dumbledore był uważany za najbystrzejszego czarodzieja od czasów Merlina, więc logiczne było, że Voldemort oczekiwał od niego więcej niż od reszty śmiertelników, jak jakiegoś wymyślnego planu, który położyłby na łopatki samego Szatana. Jednak nic takiego nie było. Jedyne co zaserwował mu ten głupiec to kilku chłopców, nie potrafiących zamaskować swoich prawdziwych intencji. To było więcej niż żałosne. No bo gdzie była ta sławetna inteligencja ikony jasnej strony? Dyrektor Hogwartu naprawdę sądził, że jego marny plan nie zostanie przejrzany już na wstępie? A może...

Może po prostu sobie z niego kpił? W końcu po co miał angażować wszystkie swoje siły, gdy Voldemort był już tylko cieniem dawnego siebie, zwykłym charłakiem pozbawionym swoich najgroźniejszych zdolności?

Nie, to nie mogła być prawda. Po tych wszystkich latach zasługiwał na cholerny szacunek swego wroga! Do cholery, w końcu zaczynał swoją kampanię przeciwko mugolom od zera- nie posiadał majątku, wpływów, nie miał niczego, co ułatwiłoby mu stąpanie po wybranej drodze! Sam zbudował swoja potęgę! Sam sięgnął po władzę! Sam wybił się na piedestał...zasługiwał na szacunek. Gdyby Dumbledore miał w sobie choć krztynę honoru pozostawiłby mu resztki godności, nie traktując go jak nic nieznaczącego śmiecia.

Nienawidził go. Tak bardzo go nienawidził!

Ponownie posłał mordercze spojrzenie tym małym, parszywym szpiegom. Jeden z nich uśmiechnął się do niego w odpowiedzi, jak gdyby otwarcie drwił sobie z czarnoksiężnika. "Jesteś słaby, Voldemorcie..." zdawał się mówić jego uśmiech, "Nic nie znaczysz..." mówiły dziecięce oczy. A on nie mógł zrobić kompletnie nic, aby to przerwać.

To był koszmar na jawie, marna alternatywna rzeczywistość stworzona przez szaleńca, z którą nie mógł się pogodzić...Dawniej był postrachem całego świata, matki zabraniały wychodzić dzieciom po zmierzchu strasząc je jego imieniem, wzbudzającym postrach u każdego, kto tylko śmiał je wypowiedzieć...a teraz...Teraz był dla tych bachorów pośmiewiskiem.

To nie może się tak skończyć.

Nie może...

Nie może...

Nie może!

W Voldemorcie zawrzała krew. Dumbledore sądził, że pozbawienie go magii oznaczało koniec? Jego niedoczekanie! Był Dziedzicem Slytherina, był najpotężniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem XX-ego wieku...Był wart znacznie więcej od przeciętnej osoby, nawet jeśli nie potrafił rzucać zaklęć. Jego umysł wciąż był tak samo sprawny, wciąż krył mroczne tajemnice, które odpowiednio wykorzystane, dawały mu większą siłę niż ten stary głupiec mógłby sobie wyobrazić. On miałby przegrać ze szalonym brodaczem i jego Złotym Chłopcem?! HA! Do pięt mu nie dosięgali!

Już on im wszystkim pokaże! Najpierw ich ośmieszy, a kiedy zedrze z nich całą chwałę, zabije ich jeden po drugim w najbardziej okrutny sposób...Dumbledore'a zostawi sobie na deser. Starzec będzie żałował, że nie zginął lata temu, w czasie Pierwszej Wojny.

Ostatni raz zerknął na swój "ogon", po czym gwałtownie skręcił w pusty korytarz i popędził przed siebie ile sił w nogach. Głosy jego współlokatorów ponownie go dopadły, ale były tak odległe, że miał pewność, iż nie zdołają go dogonić, choćby skorzystali ze wszystkich skrótów i tajemnych przejść.

-Tom, nie znasz jeszcze zamku, na pewno się zgubisz!- Usłyszał po raz ostatni, gdy wbiegał po schodach, zostawiając w tyle ciemne lochy Hogwartu, z których wciąż ścigały go złowieszcze słowa, powtarzane przez echo. "Zgubisz!" zdawało się go ostrzegać, i Voldemort miał wrażenie, że wcale nie chodziło tu o ogrom zamku. Co w takim bądź razie miał zgubić?

To nie miało znaczenia. Jedyne ci mógł zgubić, to upierdliwą bandę Puchonów, ale jakość nie było mu z tego powodu przykro.

Oczywiście Voldemort nie był szaleńcem, dlatego w przeciwieństwie do wariatów kierował się zdrowym rozsądkiem i przed każdym ruchem wszystko skrupulatnie planował, uważając życie za ciągle trwającą partię szachów. Odkąd odzyskał ciało znacznie łatwiej było mu pozbierać myśli, choć nadal borykał się ze swoim wybuchowym temperamentem. Nic więc dziwnego, że gdy w końcu znalazł się w Wielkim Holu, pięknie oświetlonym przez poranne promienie słońca, wdzierające się przez ogromną rozetę umiejscowioną nad wciąż zamkniętymi wrotami, ochłonął na tyle, by zrezygnować z otwartej wojny z Dumbledore'm. Bo czy faktycznie ten chory umysłowo starzec był na tyle ważny, by tracić kolejne lata na użeranie się z Zakonem Feniksa i innymi zwolennikami propagowanego przez dyrektora dobra, zamiast brnąć do przodu i powoli sięgać po swoje cele? Ale czy równocześnie to oznaczało, że czarnoksiężnik nie mógł zastosować wojny szarpanej?

Voldemort uśmiechnął się wrednie, wprawiając w dreszcze kilka pierwszorocznych, którzy akurat szli na śniadanie. Może stopniowe ataki nie miały wspaniałego rozmachu wojny otwartej, jednak były bardziej uciążliwe niczym rój pszczół wytrwale wbijających swe żądła w każdy fragment ciała.

Tylko od czego powinien zacząć? Utrata czego najbardziej uderzyłaby w Dumbledore'a?

Zmarszczył swoje piękne, gładkie czoło, na które opadały jedwabiście gładkie czarne kosmyki włosów. Rozwikłanie tej zagadki zajmie sporo czasu, marnowanego na obserwowaniu wrogiej strony, a on przecież nie miał go zbyt wiele! Upokorzenie starca to jedno (choć bardzo satysfakcjonujące), ale czekało na niego jeszcze tyle rzeczy! Władza nad całym światem nie przyjdzie do niego sama, musiał najpierw ją zdobyć!

Z westchnieniem spojrzał na rozetę, powoli tracąc nadzieję. Może tyrania nie była mu pisana?

Światło przenikające przez kolorowe szkiełka rozety tworzyło na kamiennych ścianach magiczną mozaikę tęczowych barw, rozweselających ponure wejście. Świetlista zieleń padła na jego wiecznie bladą skórę i uczniowską szatę, nadając im nowy odcień- barwę, która przez wieki pulsowała w krwi jego przodków. Z niesłychaną czcią wpatrywał się na swoją teraz zieloną dłoń. Tak, każdy mógł traktować go jak śmiecia, ale Hogwart zawsze będzie znał jego wartość. Te starożytne mury już zawsze będą wyczuwały w nim świętą krew Slytherina, największego z czwórki założycieli. Kto miałby być władcą absolutnym jeśli nie on?!

Uśmiechnął się, chłonąc wzrokiem jadowitą zieleń; Salazar Slytherin był przebiegły, nigdy nie robił nic pochopnie. Voldemort go podziwiał. Dlatego za swoją największą broń zawsze uważał intelekt...a przynajmniej na samym początku. Później Dumbledore wściubił swój krzywy nochal w jego plany i wszystko wziął szlag. Głównie jego chłodny osąd.

Teraz nie zamierzał popełnić tych samych błędów. Musiał znaleźć czas, żeby wszystko na nowo przemyśleć, i ogromne pokłady cierpliwości, aby zawczasu nie ujawnić się jakąś głupią decyzją.

Voldemort był słabo doinformowany, ale było kilka rzeczy, które wiedział na pewno: po pierwsze, wraz z odzyskaniem ciała przez perfidne knowania Pettigrew, automatycznie dostał status nieletniego, co mogło tylko oznaczać, że w ministerialnych dokumentach miał przyporządkowaną nową datę narodzin, a więc nie był traktowany jako ta sama osoba, co Tom Riddle urodzony w 1926 roku. Po drugie, były to dokumenty tworzone przez magię, która nie dopuszczała do występowania w nich jakichkolwiek machlojek, dlatego też były uznawane przez wszystkie instytucje jako niepodważalne. Po trzecie, Albus Dumbledore opierał się na tych dokumentach i zapewne nawet przez sekundę nie pomyślał, że mogły zostać sfałszowane...i to przez samą magię, która z jakiegoś powodu nie uwzględniła całego zamieszania z eliksirem Glizdogona. I wreszcie po czwarte, został obwołany swym synem, co na razie nie niosło za sobą żadnych zalet, lecz w przyszłości zamierzał obrócić to na własną korzyść.

Znając te cztery fakty, Voldemort mógł mieć tylko jeden wniosek- był oczyszczony z własnej przeszłości. Co to oznaczało? Dla niego bardzo wiele, a przede wszystkim to, że miał czystą kartę, więc brodaty głupiec mógł co najwyżej prześladować go z powodu więzów krwi, w ogóle nie podejrzewając kogo gości w zamku. Dla społeczeństwa nie był już dłużej Lordem Voldemortem, tyranem i mordercą, tylko zwykłym nastolatkiem, pozbawionym mocy, który nie stanowił żadnego zagrożenia. Kiedy dłużej nad tym pomyślał nawet mu to odpowiadało. Jego nowa osobowość stanie się zasłoną dymną dla jego prawdziwej natury i nikt nie będzie w stanie mu przeszkodzić.

-Co ty tu robisz, Riddle?

Usłyszał za sobą, a na brzmienie tego głosu aż dostał nieprzyjemnych dreszczy. Z czystą nienawiścią wymalowaną na twarzy odwrócił się do swojego rozmówcy.

-Idę na śniadanie- odpowiedział, mierząc spojrzeniem wychudzoną sylwetkę rozczochranego Gryfona.

-Nie wyglądasz jak osoba...

Potter zaczął coś odwarkiwać, ale Voldemort nawet go nie słuchał. Zamiast tego spokojnie ruszył w stronę Wielkiej Sali, pozostawiając rozwścieczonego Wybrańca w tyle.

"...Nikt nie będzie w stanie mu przeszkodzić"? Cóż, cofał swoje słowa. Tak skupił się na nienawiści do dyrektora Hogwartu, że kompletnie zapomniał o istnieniu tego czterookiego szkodnika.

Pieprzony Złoty Chłopiec.

A Voldemort już naprawdę był tak bliski odzyskania dobrego humoru.

oooooooo

Czarno-złoty krawat drapał go niemiłosiernie, mimo że aksamitny materiał nawet nie dotykał jego skóry, oddzielony od niej śnieżnobiałym kołnierzykiem koszuli. Voldemort siedział przy długim stole Hufflepuffu, co chwilę majstrując coś szybkimi szarpnięciami ręki przy jedwabnym suple. Współdomownicy przyglądali mu się podejrzliwie, nieznacznie się od niego odsuwając, jak gdyby sądzili, że ich nowy kolega boryka się z jakąś zaraźliwą chorobą skóry. Nawet mu to nie przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie, cieszył się z tego stanu rzeczy! Teraz choć w niewielkim stopniu odzyskał swoją przestrzeń osobistą i mógł zająć się spiskowaniem, co od zawsze sprawiało mu wiele radości.

-Nerwy, Tom?

Prefekt Hufflepuffu usiadł tuż przy nim, na wolnym miejscu, które jak do tej pory nikt nie odważył się zająć. No i szlak trafił jego spokój.

Voldemort od pierwszej chwili znienawidził Cedrika Diggory'ego. Tak po prostu. A może kryła się za tym jakaś przyczyna? Zapewne. Może prefekt znalazł się w nieodpowiednim miejscu o nieodpowiedniej porze, a może to miało związek z tym, że przystojna twarz Puchona oraz lśniąca odznaka za bardzo przypominała Voldemortowi jego szkolne czasy, kiedy jeszcze jako nic nieznaczący nastolatek knuł w ciemnych kątach zamku wspaniałe plany podboju magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii (które później nieszczególnie się sprawdziły)...a może to, że uwielbiany przez wszystkich i rozpieszczany przez rodziców Diggory był tym wszystkim, czego Voldemort nigdy nie miał? To nie było ważne. Najważniejsze było to, że znienawidził Diggory'ego, równie mocno, co Dumbledore'a.

-Nie martw się, pierwszy dzień w szkole zawsze wydaje się być straszny, ale jestem pewny, że sobie poradzisz. Przyjaciele nie dadzą ci zginąć.- Zadbana dłoń Diggory'ego spoczęła na jego ramieniu, przyprawiając go o mdłości. Cóż za zuchwalstwo! Czy mógł go znienawidzić jeszcze bardziej? Najwidoczniej tak.

-Ja nie mam przyjaciół- odpowiedział posyłając szatynowi jadowite spojrzenie, które na jego rozmówcy nie zrobiło żadnego wrażenia. Voldemort zmrużył gniewnie oczy, powoli nabierające szkarłatnego odcienia, a następnie strzepnął obrzydliwy fragment ciała prefekta, starając się nie wyobrażać, co nastoletni chłopiec mógł wyprawiać w nocy ze swoją dłonią.

Wtedy doszedł do wniosku, że przez cały ten czas się mylił. To nie krawat był tu winny. Dyskomfort wywoływała wiedza, że on, Dziedzic samego Slytherina, trafił do tak podrzędnego domu jak Hufflepuff, i teraz on, potężny Lord Voldemort, paradował po zamku przystrojony w paskudne barwy znienawidzonych Puchonów, skazany na ich towarzystwo. Sama ta myśl wystarczyła, by wywołać na jego ciele dreszcze obrzydzenia i alergiczną wysypkę.

Czy jego życie mogło stać się jeszcze gorsze?

-Bez obaw, Tom, jeszcze zdążysz zawrzeć nowe znajomości i założę się, że do końca roku będziesz miał kilku najlepszych przyjaciół, tylko musisz trochę popracować nad...-Diggory zmierzył go wzrokiem i dłonią nakreślił w powietrzu kilka okręgów, które niewiele mówiły Voldemortowi, ale najwidoczniej reszta Puchonów zrozumiała przekaz, gdyż jak jeden mąż pokiwali głowami w geście aprobaty. Widząc, że jego rozmówca nic nie rozumie, Cedrik zmieszał się nieznacznie i żeby ukryć ten fakt odchrząkał kilka razy, co tylko jeszcze mocniej zirytowało czarnoksiężnika. Czy tak trudno jest wyartykułować kilka słów?!-..Emm...no tak. Ale my tu gadu-gadu, a ty jeszcze nie masz swojego planu zajęć! Zapewne nie możesz się już doczekać, żeby zobaczyć jakie przedmioty są nauczane w Hogwarcie...chyba jeszcze z nikim o tym nie rozmawiałeś, co? Nie? Spokojnie, już się dowiesz. Profesor McGonagall kazała ci to przekazać.

Diggory sięgnął po swoją szkolną torbę, a następnie wyszperał spomiędzy pożółkłych kart grubej księgi niewielki pergamin. Przez chwilę gładził go dłonią, jak gdyby chciał się upewnić, że papier nie posiada żadnych nieestetycznych zagięć, po czym podał mu go z najwyższą czcią.

-No i co o tym sądzisz, Tom?

Voldemort spojrzał na starannie przerysowaną tabelkę, przedstawiającą stworzony dla niego harmonogram. Na szczycie kartki ktoś starannie napisał "Tom Riddle, poziom IV"...Zaraz, IV?! Był przypisany do czwartorocznych?!

Ceramiczna miska pękła na dwie części kiedy z całej siły wbił łyżkę w swą brejowatą owsiankę, która korzystając z okazji, spłynęła wprost na jego starannie wyprasowane w kant spodnie.

Nareszcie wiedział, dlaczego tak bardzo znienawidził prefekta- jego instynkt czarnoksiężnika od razu wyczuł nadchodzącą katastrofę!


End file.
